To Hold Her In My Arms
by SapphireShelle91
Summary: Big Spoilers for Breaking Dawn! Takes place during chapter 19 Burning. Edward POV and he finds out what it is like to hold her for the first time. Very Cute little one-shot.


**Author's Note:** Well, I finished Breaking Dawn this morning and may I say it was brilliant and nothing like I was expecting it to be like. I think it's by far the best in the series, mostly because it is so different and so unexpected in a lot of areas, I'm still trying to get my head around it. WARNING THERE ARE SPOILERS IN THIS! **_BIG SPOILERS!_** Don't read this until after you finish Breaking Dawn or you do read this and you haven't read the book, don't blame me if i spoiled the plot, you have been warned.  
Anyway, this is a little one-shot about Edwards feelings about Renesmee and Jacob imprinting and Bella. It kinda annoyed me in the book, that Bella and Jacob and even Rosalie were written more with little Renesmee then Edward, so I thought I'd write this little fic to welcome Edward in to fatherhood.  
This takes place a day after Renesmee's birth.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or themes in this fic they belong to Stephenie Meyer.

I hope you all enjoy and that those who haven't read/or finished the book won't scream at me to much.

* * *

**To Hold Her in My Arms**

How was I supposed to think? Everything was going so fast and I couldn't keep up and I was a vampire for goodness sakes. I was torn. I wanted to see her but I couldn't leave Bella, not now, not like how she was.

"Edward, you need to go and see her. She wants to see you." I didn't turn to look at Alice standing in the doorway.

"I can't…" I whispered. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her deathly pale face. What if something had gone wrong! What if it wasn't enough to save?

"I'll watch her, Edward, and if something changes you'll be the first to know, I swear. Now go and spend sometime with you adorable little daughter."

Alice was beside me as she spoke, catching hold of my arm and pulled me out my chair and shoved me roughly towards the door.

"Alice…"

"Go, your daughter needs you and you need her too, admit it! You've been beating yourself up with wanting to be with Bella and wanting to see Renesmee." Alice sat down in my chair, her face calm as she stared at Bella's still face with determination.

I stood there hesitating for a moment before I finally made up my mind to see my daughter. I wanted to see her now; I wanted to see her now under somewhat better circumstance.

I walk down stairs listening for any clue that might tell me where exactly my daughter was.

"Edward!" Rosalie walked out of the kitchen carrying something that was bigger then my child had been when she had been born. I stared the bundle in slight confusion.

"Yeah, it's weird." Jacob said from behind Rosalie, his eyes where fixed on the bundle resting in the crook of her arms.

"I don't…" I started. I was still confused. Why was she so big? She wasn't that big yesterday!

"She grows a lot faster then normal kids." Jacob answered me wisely; there was a hint of pure devotion in his voice, something that I was both shocked and angry to hear. Hadn't he hated my daughter more then anything, wanting to kill her from the moment he found out about her. Hadn't he wanted to _throw her out a window _when she had been born more then a few seconds? What was with the sudden change? I scowled at him and he scowled right back.

The only thing that stopped us from getting into a real fight was the sudden of grumbling from the bundle in Rosalie's arms. Both our heads snapped in the bundles direction.

"Ok, its ok, it's just your Daddy and the mangy mutt getting ready to beat the crap out of each other." Rosalie mumbled to the bundle softly. Both Jacob and I return to scowling, at her.

"Can you not try to turn her against us?" Jacob demanded quietly.

"I wasn't trying to turn her against, Edward, Mutt; I was trying to turn her against _you_!" Rosalie spat at him. I looked in between the two of them; there was something I was clearly missing.

"What's going on?" I asked quietly, my eyes averting back to my daughter, who was wiggling in Rosalie's arms, trying to see what was going on. I smiled a little at her thoughts, she wanted to see me, she liked my voice and she wanted to see me. She wanted to see Momma too. I flinched at that final thought, but I was just as desperate to see as she was to see me.

She finally managed to wiggle herself into a position to see me clearly, she smiled at me brightly. All I could do was stare back at her. She was beautiful! She had Bella's big brown eyes; they were so warm and soft and filled with unconditional love.

"Can I… can I hold her?" I whispered. She smiled even more brightly at the suggestion as if she understood exactly what I had said. She reached out her arms for me and Rosalie gently placed her in my arms.

She was so warm! I had notice that in the few moments I had held after her birth but I had thought that was to do with being inside Bella, but obviously not. She had pink cheeks and I could hear her small heart pumping blood threw out her, it sounded healthy and she looked healthy, but still so big!

She was still smiling up at me, the same dazzling smile. And Bella accused me of being a Dazzler! I snort slightly and she looked up at me confused. She raised her little hand and touched my cheek gently. I blinked and cringed a little at what she was showing me. _Bella!_

But how was she showing me Bella? But not just Bella, but everyone! Images of things I hadn't seen but had taken place in the last day and so.

She pulled her hand away from my cheek, still smiling though her smile turned to a yawn and she stretched her small arms above her head. Jacob twitched beside the kitchen door, his eyes completely focused on Renesmee. Why? But first things first.

"How did she do that?" I asked Rosalie, since Jacob was clearing in his own little world that just had him and Renesmee in it… I knew this was going to bother me a lot later, but for the life of me I couldn't understand why his sudden fascination and devotion to my daughter had occurred.

"Carlisle thinks it may be her gift, to let you see what she sees, exactly what she sees or something like that, Carlisle is still not sure." Rosalie shrugged.

I stared back down at the little girl in my arms, stunned. She was here, alive. Looking completely like any normal child, of about two mouths old. She was so beautiful, it was hard to belief I wanted to destroy her no more than a few days ago. I shuddered now at the thought.

I could hear Jacob still twitching and it was bugging me. _Why was he still here? Hadn't he wanted to leave as soon as this was all done? Why?_

I went stiff; an unwanted thought was beginning to form in my head. Jacob couldn't stop thinking about her. He wanted to stay close, not just because he had once felt obligated but now because he, with every fibre inside of him, wanted to! He wanted to stay near us, no Renesmee, because he had too or it'd be liked ripping him in half.

NO, this was not happening. He, she… NO.

I scowled at him with all levels of hatred. From the look on his face he must have realised that I knew. I could hear the warning bells in his head go off, but he didn't move, he just stood there calmly and quietly as if ready to take anything as long as he was with Renesmee. That made me angrier because I had gotten that straight from the mongrels head.

"Look," he said in a quiet, withdraw voice, "I… I didn't mean for this to happen, but it did," Rosalie gave a snort of disgust. I could hear her thoughts and they weren't at all nice, not that I actually cared about being nice to Jacob at this point of time, at this point in time I wanted to rip him into tiny little pieces.

Something soft and gently touched my cheek again and images of Jacob came to me. My anger slowly died and I stared down Renesmee, who was looking up at me tiredly. I could sense her confusion and her wanting to know why I was mad at Jacob. Well, I had all the reasons to _be_ mad at him. I had all the reasons to kill him here and now. But that would make Renesmee sad.

I closed my eyes and counted slowly to ten then I reopen them. Renesmee was still looking up at me, her small hand still pressed against my cheek. I forced myself to look away from her, to Jacob. The boy was conflicted; he was terrified that he wouldn't be allowed anywhere near Nessie. Nessie? What the? And that was his biggest fear? Not being able to be near her?

I stopped, the fear that he was thinking of at this moment, was one I knew all to well. It was the same fear I had felt countless times with Bella and when I was away from her. He was feeling exactly as I did those times, but this time about Nessie, no, Renesmee.

I stared at him and he stared back and we reached a silent understanding, he could stay and protect her, because if I did actually kill him or merely just kick him out, it would effectively kill them both in someway or other. I sighed and hugged Renesmee tighter to me. She smiled up at me sleepily before turning and smiling at Jacob. Jacob grinned back at her then he looked at me. I gave a slight nod of my head and he understood.

"Thanks." Jacob muttered huskily and his eyes were once again fixed on the now sleeping Renesmee.

A Werewolf imprinting on a half-vampire? I shook my head in disbelief. I gave Renesmee an unsure rock in my arms. She wiggled in them, a little smile playing on her lips. She was thinking of me and Jacob (sigh) and the rest of the family. And she was trying to think of Bella too, but it was hard and it hurt her head.

"Shh, it's alright you'll get to see her soon enough." I whispered soothingly to her. I didn't add the "I hope" to the end of my sentence for hers and Jacob sake as much as mine.

_Bella_, I thought, _you need to wake up and see the little miracle that we've created. She the most beautiful, most precious little miracle ever. And she wants to see you. so you have to wake up and be fine, you have to! For us!_

* * *

**Auther's Note:** I'm actually quite pleased with this one-shot it's turned out better then I thought it was going to. It was a lot of fun to write. I'm surprised just how happy I am about how the book turned out, it was so much better then what I excepted... hehehehe, Edward's a DADDY, I can't help it, it just so cute and I think Edward would and will make an awsome Dad! So cute! Hopefully they can have a happy life together.

Thanks for reading and please Reveiw.


End file.
